It Speaks of Potential
by Shinigami Maya
Summary: Her name means "sky", vast and blue. Her mother is unknown, and her father masked in the dark hues in her mind. All she knows is that her eyes are not her own, and her blood is ancient.
1. My name is

**My name is...**

The rumbles of the waterfall failed to drown out the anger filled yells of the two nin. Sasuke sparked the blackened chidori in his hand, Naruto in return

summoned a rasengan infused with the Nine-Tail's chakra. They both waited on the feet of the two greatest ninja in all of existence, they concentrated more

and more chakra into their attacks until they could hold no more, it was time. The two nin flew towards the other their yells echoing through the valley.

"NARUTOOOOO!"

"SASUKEEEEE!"

"Please don't do this." Sora pleaded as she floated in the violent, crashing waves. As the two masses of chakra collided a black orb of chakra enveloped the

two nin. The waves continued to rise, until Sora began to slowly fade underneath the water. She tried to rise her power and force her eyes to blaze red,

however she did not know who to side with anymore. Sasuke had full rights to leave and pursue his brother, but what about Naruto's feeling, or on the more

selfish matter her own. Sora closed her eyes and there it all went, the last twelve years of her life, or that's what they told her at least.

* * *

It all went back to the first memory she could recall, it was before she could even speak, so about the time that she was two years of age. "I found one." She

was thrown on to what she assumed was a stone table. She couldn't see much only the silhouettes of a young and an old man. The old man circled the table

with his cane every now and again he would stroke his chin, it was apparent he was lost in deep thought. He felt her short white hair, he noticed the sticky

remnants of red that remained in her hair.

"You should have been gentler with her Obito." He smacked her face a bit.

"Why'd you send me out to look for some brat old man?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Prepare the transfusion." He refused to answer the question.

"Why're you transferring your blood to some child?" The old man continued to walk, he eventually made his way to a table opposite of her own. "Answer me!"

The air in the room turned foul though the man was far older than any other human in the world he was easily still the most feared, him simply turning around

was enough.

"Prepare the transfusion." The younger man simply nodded. He put on a pair of gloves and a mask to conceal himself from blood.

He stuck an uncountable number of tubes into her arms, the pain she felt over the course of that year was unbearable she screamed whenever blood was

pumped into her, the blood...was unbearably cold. After a few months of the constant transfusions, she had been filled with the old man's spirit, the only thing

remaining he hadn't taken from him was his mind and eyes. She sat in a small room made to resemble a never-ending meadow, however she could not enjoy it

she was too busy trying to stay warm.

"What have the results shown Obito?"

The masked man sighed. "All of your blood has been fully transferred to the girl, the only things remaining is to transplant your knowledge into her. On the

side effects list she will continue to age physically til she biologically reaches the age of five. If my current predictions are correct, she will stay the same age

until all children born this month also reach five, and after that she will age normally."

"Good. We will begin within the hour."

"May I ask a question master?"

"Speak."

"Why are we going to such great lengths for a girl that is not Uchiha? How do you know who she is, why do you care, so much? Am I not the one to who you

will tell your secrets?"

"I will answer one question, but no more... consider her a back-up plan... in case you fail."He closed his eyes. "They don't want me anymore, they want their

new master...get ready to transplant my eyes...and large amounts of knowledge here and there...I don't want the next one to be weak."

The man always kept his eyes closed after that, she could tell he was slowly slipping into death. "Girl." He said to the girl now three years of age. "You are my

"sky", when I look at you I see all the potential I wasted, when I was your age..." He slowly felt down her face. "Learn the secrets contained within those

eyes and I believe..." He huffed. "The Sage of-" He coughed. "Paths picked you, my sage...Uchiha and Senju blood dwells within you. I'll be watching you, my

one... and only heir...my darling daughter." He smiled with a warmth she had never seen, following his death she proceeded to blackout.

* * *

She wandered and wandered for what seemed like years through rolling hills of the many countries, she then fainted outside of an nearby village of the fire

country. The leaves of the surrounding trees seemed to be attracted to her, they all seemed to blanket her in the forest's arms. "What's this?"

"It's a little girl...Minato..." A woman said.

"I guess." The Fourth picked her up and carried her in the village.

After several more days the girl awoke inside of the Hokage's mansion, extremely delirious. "Aw your finally awake." The woman grinned. She genetly rubbed

her stomach. "My name is Kushina little one. What is your name?"

"My name?"

"Yes...You do have one?"

She grabbed the side of her head, for some reason she could only recall one word sky. "He said my name meant sky...I'm sorry, buy that's all I know."

She nodded slightly. "Well until you can regain your memory, do you want to stay with us?" The girl found herself nodding. "You're going to need a name if you

intend to stay with us..." Kushina pinched her chin and thought. "I know I'll call you Sora."

* * *

Crimson flooded onto her face the two who looked after her were now dying. Kushina had now finished her words and looked to Sora a final time. "Even after I

die, please honor my wishes...everything you need will be underneath the stone."

Minato spoke as well. "Please keep him safe, the road will be hard, but I know you can do it you're more than special."

"Goodbye our children." They said in unison as they drifted off, out of the word of living. All that remained was the baby, the bodies, and her own person.

Days became months and months to years in the Uchiha household, she was never allowed to see her surrogate brother, she was even allowed to speak his

name, nor tell of his heritage. The Third said it was for his own good and the villagers would more than likely kill him if anyone so much as whispered the name

Namikaze and the name of the boy in a single sentence. Itachi came back in from, yet another mission, he was quite adept for a child of thirteen years. Sasuke

soon ran into the living room, hugging his brother.

"How was your mission brother!?" Sasuke asked excitedly.

"It was fine." Itachi excused himself from the immediate area and proceeded to go to his room. He had spent many a day in his room, plotting, no matter how

hard he tried to hide it, she knew the truth. She didn't want to believe that he had truly plotted to kill them all, but the voice told her over and over again. She

did not know when he would attempt this massacre, but she at least wanted to make sure one Uchiha in particular made it out.

"Why is brother, so distant nowadays?" Sasuke plopped down on the opposite side of the foot table. Sora slowly moved her eyes over to him.

"He's probably busy, being a prodigy will do that to you..or so I've heard."

Sasuke sighed. "I don't need you comparing me to him too." Sasuke had been training no stop to actually perform the fireball jutsu, and today he had

performed it, she wanted to say that she was happy, for him, but Mikoto kept her from doing so, she said she wanted him to remain humble, which was

understandable.

"Sora-chan are you here?" Mikoto gently asked as she entered the room.

"Yes Mikoto-san I am here. Do you need anything?" She asked. The Uchiha's were far kinder than any other other people in the village lead them on to be, at

first Sora had been scared that they would force her into slave labor, but they had all treated her with the utmost respect. With all the generosity they gave

her she felt it was only natural to repay the debt in an way possible, to bad they'd all be gone soon.

"Would you mind taking Sasuke to the shopping district for a short time...I need to prepare some things." Spra made no attempt to ask questions she simply

took the money, grabbed Sasuke, and dragged him to the market.

* * *

Sora had no idea what to do, so she took the "take him to the shopping district for a short time" as buy Sasuke some things to keep him out of the house. No

matter how long she wanted to keep him out of the house Sasuke the boy couldn't stand to be away from his mother for more than an hour. "Now stay here

and die fox." A final boy kicked the blonde child a final time before, leaving with the hoard of people dispersing around the district. Sora slowly walked over to

the boy, while Sasuke went to another stall to buy tomatoes.

"Please leave me alone..." He cried. She felt her heart being stabbed with a rusty kunai, she wanted nothing more than to reach out to him, but life wasn't fair

so she did what she could. Sora set a candy bar on the ground next to him, and a little side cash so he'd at least be able to buy some ramen to eat. She left

without a word.

"About time you got back." Sasuke said taking a bite of his tomato. "Let's go home." Sora nodded.

* * *

When they finally returned to the Uchiha section of the village all that could be seen was the gallons of blood littering everything, the family insignia, the

ground, the paper lamps, the porches, everything. "How could this happen?" Sasuke started running. "Mother! Father!" Sora had no attachment to this

supposed family, all she saw were people. She jogged after Sasuke.

"If you want to kill me and gain revenge for this pitiful clan, you must take the life of your closest friend, only then will you gain the power to kill me." Itachi

smiled. He looked to Sora who had just appeared, he looked pleased to see her, she would serve as an example. "The one who is not even of our blood is

more fit to be an Uchiha than you. Farewell my foolish siblings." He faded into the night.

That day Sasuke changed forever. After the massacre Sasuke became distant, and the only thing Sora could do was continue to give him his space. The entire

compound was soon given to the village, leaving him and Sora with their home and a small portion of land. Thankfully Mikoto left several volumes of

cookbooks, so she took it upon herself to become "mother" to him again, life continued on, it was time to become and adult. "To the stone of heroes." Sora

nodded.

* * *

It ha been five years then, Sora kept her hair no longer than her neck's length. She started carrying around a pouch fitted to contain her special three-pronged

kunai, and had continued to intensely study the writings her "father" , Minato, had left her. One day she would share this knowledge with Naruto. She now

wore Itachi's ANBU outfit, she hadn't wanted to, but it was the only thing that fit her, after failing to properly dispose of Itachi's clothing, and her own

unwillingness to throw it away Sasuke allowed her to wear his most hated enemy's clothing. Maybe to him it would serve as a reminder. But to keep Sauke

from potentially killing her in the middle of the night she had taken the liberty of donning a red scarf that always seemed to flow in the wind.

Naruto seemed to materialize out of the air as he jumped onto Sora and Sasuke's desk. Feeling someone's eyes on him Sasuke turned his head to meet with

the eyes.

"Good morning Naruto." She obsevred his forehead and grinned. "It looks like you've passed."

"You bet I did. I am going to be Hokage after all!"

"Do you what something?" Sasuke interuppted.

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "I don't like you."

Returning the glare Sasuke looked up. "Do you mind getting out of my face. I don't want to catch idiot."

"Naruto leave Sasuke alone!" Sakura screeched but Naruto and Sasuke seemed to be in a world all their own, neither refusing to break their gaze. That's when

problems started to happen. Naruto was hit from behind my another student and being in the stance he just so happened to lock lips with Sasuke. All Sora

could do was cover her mouth, little to nothing made her laugh, but Sasuke and Naruto's... "interactions" were one of the few things.

"From this day forward you are no longer students! You are all full-fledged shinobi!" Iruka looked over his class. "But, among the ranks of the shinobi, you are

lowest of the low. Many challenges lie ahead, so be prepared to face them head on." Iruka coughed twice. "From here on out you'll all be functioning in three-

man groups, but seeing as how we have an extra student one will have four. Ok, here are the teams." Iruka began to name the multiple gorps until

only four remained. "Lastly, Team Seven. Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Sora, and..." There was no need for suspense only one person in the class room

remained, I guess it was mostly for the some blonde and pink haired girl. "And Sasuke Uchiha!"

Naruto's head snapped downward. "Well my life's over." He sighed internally. Sasuke's indifferent frowned turned into a scowl, and Sakaura was well, a little

too excited.

Iruka sighed. Maybe pairing Sasuke and Naruto wasn't such a good idea after all. The only person who seemed actually pleased about the group was Sakura.

"Hopefully, this'll workout..." Iruka looked to the white-haired nin staring out into the sky. "Please keep them from killing each other." He gave his class one last

hard nod. "You all know where to meet your instructor at noon go and meet them! Until then you're all dismissed!" Those were such innocent times, but

nothing can or will stay the same way forever.


	2. Meeting Sensei

**Chapter 2 : Meeting Sensei**

As he tapped his foot on the ground, the boy furiously grinded his teeth. Peeking his head out the door he let out a frustrated sigh. Checking outside for the

one hundredth time he sighed, yet again. "Naruko cut it out!" Sakura shouted at her teammate in annoyance.

"Why are we the only team who's teacher hasn't shown up yet? Everyone else left hours ago!" He pouted.

"Naruto what do you think your doing?" Asked the monotonous Uchiha. He looked up to see a giggling Naruto jamming an eraser in the sliding doorway.

"This is what he gets for making us wait!" He said jumping off the desk he stood upon.

"Oh grow up Naruto." Sakura crossed her arms. "I want no part in it!" Sakura nagged.

"Hm?" Sora looked away from the window for a moment to realize what Naruto had done. "I don't think a superior shinobi would be caught by such a simple

booby trap." She smiled. "But it is Kakashi..." Sasuke looked at the three from the corner of his eye.

The door slowly opened. The one eyed shinobi stopped mid-step with chalky white on his head."HAHAHA! GOTCHA!" Naruto laughed at his teacher.

"I'm sorry sensei, I tried stopping her but Naruto..." Sakura said wringing her hands in front of her face.

Rubbing his covered chin thoughtfully the masked jonin smiled. "Hmm...solely based on my first interaction with you all, I'd have to say... your a bunch of

morons." Rubbing the chalk of his head the jonin signaled for the younger ninja to follow him.

Once they reached the roof, Kakashi took a seat on the railing. "Now I'd like you all to tell us a little about yourselves."

"Like what?" The pink haired girl.

"...You know the usual, your favorite things, what you hate the most... hobbies, dreams, ambitions... things like that."

"Help us out here sensei, you go first, show us how it's done." Sora said sarcastically.

"Oh... me? My names Kakashi Hatake. I'm the kind of person who doesn't like to talk about his like's or dislikes. My dreams are none of your business... and my

hobbies...I have lots of hobbies..." Naruto gave his teacher a disappointed look. Sakura and Naruto looked at each other with almost the same expression

while Sasuke just stared into his hands, and Sora continued to mentally shake her head.

"Okay so now it's your turn starting... with.. you on the right!" Kakasi said pointing at the blonde who immediately sat up straight.

Smiling goofily he pointed to himself "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like instant cup ramen, what I like even better is Ichiraku's noodles." Afterwards he listed

off all his favorite types of noodles. "My dream is..." placing both hands on his headband she continued. "To one day be a better shinobi than the hokage, and

then everyone will have to give me respect and stop looking down on me! Believe It!"

The answer shocked Kakashi. "My haven't you turned out interesting..."

She scratched her whiskered cheek in thought "And for hobbies... pranks and practical jokes, I guess."

Ruffling his hair Kakashi sighed. "Next!" He said looking at Sasuke.

"My name's Sasuke Uchiha, and there are plenty of things I hate but I don't see how that matters, considering there is nothing I do like, It's seems pointless to

talk about dreams, it's just a word." His eyes turned cold as he continued speaking. "What I do have is a determination, I plan to restore my clan, and there is

someone I have sworn...to kill."

Sakura sat awe struck by the Uchiha while a pink shade almost matching her hair appeared on her cheeks. "So cool..."

Kakashi narrowed his only good eye. "I suspected as much".

"You on the far left."

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My favorite thing is, well it's not a thing, it's a person, a boy... and that boy is..." She looked over to the Uchiha with a faint blush.

"Uh lets move on to my dream." putting her face in her hands to the deep red blush that appeared. Only a total idiot could not deduce what she was thinking

about. "I hate...fatty foods."

"Hey! I've never done anything to you!"

"Seems like young girls are more interested in love, than ninjutsu. and now you little Miss Sunshine."

Sora sighed. "The name given to me is Sora, since I don't know who my birth parents are I have no last name. I like sweet dumplings and detest vegetables.

My dream...I want to be the strongest ninja that exsits or ever will exsist. Where that road leads me, I can only imagine."

The silver-haired man smiled underneath his mask. "You're not shooting for the stars." He laughed. "You're shooting for the sun, out of this galaxy." He nodded.

"I'm reasonably pleased, I must admit." Everyone looked up at their teacher. "I believe we all understand one another, Formal training begins tomorrow! Our

first "mission" involves only the members of this team."

"Well? What is it, tell us!" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Survival exercises." He answered with little emotion.

"Survival exercises?" The blonde repeated over to mostly himself.

"But why would that be a mission?" Sakura asked.

"This is different you'll have to survive... against me. It won't be your typical practice." Everyone still looked confused.

"Well then, what kind of practice will it be?" Now it was Sora's turn to be confused.

Sakura narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "What are you laughing about Kakashi sensei?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that... If I told you, you'd probably chicken out." He waved his hand in front of his face.

"Chicken out? Why?"

"The test we are about to take has a 66% rate of failure." Kakashi's eyes went cold and distant as if in a horrible memory.

Naruto's jaw slacked with wide eyes "THIS SUCKS! WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH IT ALL! WHAT ABOUT OUR GRADUATION TEST?"

"I don't believe this is fair Kakashi sensei."

"Well too bad, I'm the teacher and I make the rules plus we wanted to eliminate all the hopeless cases from your ranks. The ones remaining are the only

students who show true potential." Kakashi shrugged "Anyway, we'll meet here tomorrow morning on the practice field so that I can evaluate each of your

skills and weaknesses. Bring all of your ninja tools and weapons... and don't have breakfast, unless you enjoy throwing up."

**The next Day**

"Good morning, class!" Kakashi smiled.

Almost in mirror like poses Naruto and Sakura pointed at their teacher. "YOUR LATE!"

Placing a clock on a nearby stump Kakashi turned to his students. "I've set this alarm to go off at noon." Reaching into his back pocket Kakashi pulled out two

bells that were attached to string. "I have here two small bells... your challenge is to steal these from me before the timer sounds. Anyone who fails, doesn't

get any lunch. Instead you get the honor of being tied to those lovely tree stumps, so I can eat your lunch in front of you."

As if on cue everyone, but Sora's stomach growled. "So that's why you made us go without lunch." The genin thought.

"All you need is just one bell... a piece. but since there just isn't enough to go around, one of you are definitely headed for the stump... and whoever that is will

be the first of you to fail. One of you is on your way back to school... disgraced." They all nervously gulped.

"You may if you choose, use shuriken. Attack as though you mean to kill or you'll never stand a chance."

"But!... But that's to dangerous Kakashi sensei!"

"If you're afraid to attack go ahead and leave." Sora said brandishing the Yellow Flash's kunai. "There is no room for those who hesitate in the shinobi world."

"There's no need to be all tense Sora. He couldn't even dodge an eraser!"

Kakashi stared blankly at the laughing blonde. "Only the weak speak loudly. Now, lets forget the moron, and we'll start on my signal!"

In fast fluid movements Naruto charged at his sensei kunai in hand. Suddenly turned around with his own kunai dangerously close to the back of her neck.

Naruto glared at his teacher. "Not so fast. I didn't say, "go"."

The three of the genin awestruck by the quickness of their jonin teacher. "Wow so fast I didn't even see him..."

"Don't stand there with your mouths open this should be expected he's a jonin."

Sasuke smirked. " You're right. So this is an elite shinobi."

"But at least you struck to kill... so, it seems you've begun to respect me." His dark chuckle made a shudder go up Naruto's body, but tried he his best not to

show it. "Maybe... just maybe... I'm starting to like you four... And now... Ready... Steady... GO!" The three ninja evaporated into the air as they all searched for

suitable vantage points.

"Aren't you going to run Princess?"

"We've know each other for year's and yet you continue to call me that infernal nickname."

"Ah, but Minato sensei told me you loved it when he called you that."

Sora twirled the kunai. "Aside from all the jokes let's get serious."

"You think you can beat me all by yourself?"

"Think?" She shook her head. "I know."

"Then show me Princess."

She performed multiple hand signs. "Fire style: Tiger Flame Bomb!" A massive beast born of flames assailed the man.

"Well..."He paused. "Got to admit wasn't expecting that." He said honestly..


End file.
